Los que siempre estarán
by Kiranathas yue
Summary: tal vez no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la importancia de ellos, pero ahora todo era más claro, sin ellos no podría vivir... Amigos y Familiares, aquellos que nunca te abandonarán.../espero que me den una oportunidad.


**=Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomé prestados, el capitulo si es mío...=**

* * *

-_No deberías…- si esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo antes de verla partir, porque esa era la realidad, ella se iba a otra ciudad, abandonando ese lugar que la había visto crecer._

* * *

-Ya te dije que no- no sabía cuantas veces había repetido esa frase mientras intentaba sacarse de encima al que era su novio.

-vamos, solo un poco- le decía esta mientras la acariciaba sin el consentimiento de esta.

-basta Kiba- si, esa era la primera vez que había levantado tanto el tono de voz y se sentía totalmente segura de lo que hacía.

-Bien, si tú dices- dijo este alejándose de la chica, quien recuperaba el aliento luego de haber forcejeado un rato.- Perdón- dijo este al ver la cara de reproche de su pequeña novia, verla así, acostada, con sus largos cabellos azulados esparcidos a su alrededor, sus ojos color perla mirándolo con una pizca de enojo que la hacían ver aun más hermosa y su pecho bajando y subiendo lo estaba excitando, decidió mirar hacia otro lado…-vayamos ha tomar un helado-

* * *

Hinata no sabía porque seguía con el, decidió mirar por la ventanilla del auto para no pensar en eso… La realidad era que lo amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, incluso había discutido con su familia quien la había querido casar con un famoso empresario al cual no conocía ni sentía cariño. Había abandonado su hogar y su familia por el, por aquel hombre de expresiones alegres, amante de los animales…

-Hinata- la nombrada miro al conductor- ya estamos por llegar- dijo alegre mientras le sonreía.

-lo se Kiba-Kun- dijo esta mientras le daba un dulce, pero tímido beso en su mejilla.

Había estacionado el coche a media cuadra del local, la Hyuga miro al cielo, azul y sin rastro de nubes, era un hermoso día…Ya habían llegado a la entrada del local, un aire fresco y con olor a fruta salía de ese lugar.

-¿que quieres?- le pregunto el Inuzuka

-lo mismo que quiera Kiba-kun- le dijo esta mientras le regalaba la sonrisa más tierna que podía haber en toda la ciudad.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, el volvió cargando dos cafés casi idénticos los cuales fueron consumidos con total disfrute por la pareja…

-Hinata, puedes darme la billetera- ella siempre, que salían juntos, llevaba la billetera de él.

-Hai- dijo esta para revolver entre su bolso y buscar algo parecido a un paquete negro que accidental mente abrió cuando encontró, viendo con temor lo que había ahí, no solo se encontraba el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito o la foto familiar que uno siempre tiene en su billetera, no, ahí no solo había eso, sino también una caja de condones, que Hinata mostró con disimulo a Kiba, ¿porqué llevaba el eso si sabía que ella no estaba preparada para hacerlo? Y peor aun, ¿Por qué faltaban condones en la caja?

-no le hagas caso- dijo este nervioso mientras le arrebataba tanto la billetera como las caja.- lo compre para tenerlos por si acaso-

-sabes que no quiero hacerlo, no aún- dijo esta- ¿por qué faltan dos?-

-No se de lo que me hablas-dijo este haciéndose el desentendido.

-Dime la verdad- dijo esta levantando la voz y llamando la atención de las personas más cercanas a la mesa en donde se encontraban, no , nunca había levantado tanto la voz, ni siquiera hoy a la mañana, cuando Kiba había intentado tener relaciones con ella…

-Bien, si me acosté con otra ya que tú no me quitabas esa "necesidad"- dijo este como si nada, como si hacer ello fuera algo parecido a respirar.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta-dijo una mesera quien le guiño el ojo a Kiba y le sonrió coquetamente- ojala que se repita- dijo esta en un susurro que fue oído por la chica de mirada blanca quien se levanto indignada, triste, dolida, pero por sobretodo utilizada, porque ahora lo entendía, ahora sabía porque Kiba iba siempre a ese lugar, no era el hecho de que le gustara el café de allí, no, solo era por esa mesera, con quien se debía revolcar cuando ella "no cumplía con las expectativas de el"

-Espera Hinata- dijo este mientras corría hacia donde estaba la peliazul, quien ya estaba subiendo al primer taxi que había parado.

-Dime que no es verdad, dime que todo es una mentira- dijo ella, no quería ver la realidad, quería seguir amándolo, quería seguir como había sido todo, no quería creer en las palabras que le habían dicho sus amigos antes de que se marchara de su tierra natal.

-_No te vayas Hinata, él no es con quien debes estar, él no es de confianza-_ si esa palabras que le habían dicho sus amigos, con ese mensaje oculto que ella no supo descifrar en su momento ahora hacían acto de presencia en su mente.

-yo…- no pudo continuar, como podía esconder algo que hasta la persona más tonta del mundo sabía comprender.

-Nos vemos en casa- dijo esta mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba de aquel lugar…

Pero como siempre algo volvía a pasar ya habían pasado meses de aquella ves, donde esa misma noche, Kiba volvió pidiéndole perdón y ella, como tantas otras veces, lo perdono… que gran error, debió haberlo dejado, porque así, tal vez no estaría mirando esto, no estaría llorando, porque así tal vez no estaría tomando esta decisión…

* * *

-Ya he llegado- dijo este mientras se quitaba el abrigo y esperaba con ansias ese alegre saludo que le daba su novia siempre que llegaba pero nada, todo estaba en un silencio inquietante.

-Hinata, ¿estas ahí?- grito como para que se escuchara en toda la casa, sin embargo nada, no recibió respuesta…

* * *

No sabía cuanto había corrido hasta la estación, tampoco, cuando pidió el boleto y salió corriendo hacia el tren que ya había llegado y había partido hasta su pueblo natal.

Agarró su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, un número que tantas otras veces había marcado para contarle lo feliz que estaba, ahora lo haría para contarle todo su dolor.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-preguntó una voz algo chillona.

-Ino-chan- dijo Hinata tratando de contener las lágrimas.- ahora estoy yendo para tu casa- dijo esta tratando de que su voz sonara normal, algo que estaba logrando a la perfección…

-¿QUÉ?,!AHORA!- dijo la otra voz, espera que pongo a las chicas al tanto, están todas aquí- dijo en un tono alegre que hizo que la Hyuga olvidara sus problemas y sonriera.

-Nee Hinata- contestó una con una voz algo arrogante- que acaso no sabes que debes avisar con anticipación así arreglamos un poco este desastre-

-Temari-chan- dijo la ojiblanca mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, hacía tanto que no escuchaba su voz, por lo que le había contado Ino, ella estaba saliendo con el chico Nara y hacía de puente entre las empresas de este y las Subaku No.

-Hola Hina-chan- dijeron dos voces en el fondo.

-Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan- dijo la Hyuga mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿y bien?- preguntó la Yamanaka mientras tomaba el celular de nuevo- ¿qué paso?-

-Yo…- Hinata volvió a la realidad, que les decía, como les explicaba todo, como se disculparía con ellas por no haberlas escuchado cuando tenían razón…

-Sabes Hina- cortó Ino el silencio, será mejor que nos cuentes todo acá, también vendrán los chicos- dijo mientras les hacía señas a las demás para que empezaran a marcar los números- ¿Nee? Te acuerdas de ellos ¿verdad?- termino la frase con tono pícaro

-Hai- dijo Hinata mientras reía, Ino sería por siempre Ino, los varones eran una de sus perdiciones.

-Pues bien, te veo acá-

La llamada terminó, Hinata miró su reloj, aún tenía media hora de viaje, sería mejor que empezara a pensar como les contaría la verdad a todos…

* * *

-No, no puede ser- dijo Kiba mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones y veía con horror como todo estaba desordenado, la ropa tirada, la cama distendida y por sobre todo, las cosas de Hinata desaparecidas…

Una idea, o más bien un terrible recuerdo cruzó su mente, las fotos y el video en su computadora, si eso debía ser…. Salió disparado hacia la sala en donde tenía todas sus cosas de trabajo, facturas, lápices con las puntas casi inexistentes, lapiceras de diversos colores, papeles que ya no sabían ni para que servían y en medio de todo ese chiquero, el escritorio con su pequeña Laptop, la abrió, rogando por que todo fuera una broma y que su novia no allá visto nada, pero allí estaba, la ventana de los videos abierta, reproduciéndose…

* * *

Hinata había llegado y caminaba de regreso a la casa de su amiga, después iría a ver a su familia y les contaría todo, les pediría disculpas y si la dejaban vivir con ellos hasta que consiguiera dinero suficiente como para comprarse su propio departamento.

Paso por el parque y se quedó embelesada viendo como los niños jugaban o corrían a pedirles a sus padres algún dulce, sonrió, si recordaba como corría a pedirle a su onii-san un caramelo y este iba a comprárselo, claro que eso fue mucho después de que arreglaran sus diferencias, pero con el tiempo sus lazos familiares se volvieron casi irrompibles, incluso cuando se fue de la ciudad, su primo le dijo que siempre podría contar con el y que no dudara en llamarlo si Kiba le hacía algo, el mismo se encargaría de romperle toda la cara…

Su sonrisa desapareció, por que todo, incluso sus momentos más felices terminaban arruinándose con el recuerdo de Kiba, decidió apurarse, ya hacía veinte minutos que debía estar en casa de la rubia…

-¡Hinata!- gritaron todos al verla y la rodearon abrazándola, un abrazo colectivo, uno de esos que uno jamás olvidaría.

-¿Cómo estas? – dijo un rubio que en un momento había sido el chico de sus sueños, ahora estaba con Sakura, la verdad hacían una hermosa pareja.-me alegra verte, dattebayo-dijo

-Si, a nosotros también- dijeron Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sasuke, quién había vuelto de un largo viaje de negocios y Shino, pero este último la miraba con tristeza, como si supiera todo desde mucho antes de que Hinata llegara.

-Yo…- estaba feliz, y las palabras no salían de su garganta, cuanto los había extrañado, pero jamás se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Bueno, bueno, déjenla sentase, debe estar agotada del viaje, además, creo que nos tienes que contar algo, ¿No es así?- dijo Temari con un tono serio.

Hinata se sentó en un sillón y miró a todos, vio que todos se sentaban y la miraban esperando a que empezara a contar, respiró hondo y comenzó a relatar todo, con cada detalle que daba más gotas salían de sus ojos.

* * *

Kiba miraba horrorizado como se reproducía una y otra vez el video donde estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer, más bien con una camarera que sabía que Hinata conocía, ya habían discutido una vez por las relaciones que tenía el con la camarera, pero jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que Hinata viera el video y se fuera del lugar…

En medio de su desesperación, llamo a Shino, su antiguo compañero de Secundaria, que también lo había sido de Hinata claro, y le contó todo y cada una de las cosas que había echo, dejándole un mensaje para Hinata, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y seguramente Hinata lo estuviera odiando, pero lo sentía mucho, quería arreglarlo, por lo menos para disculparse, luego se alejaría de ella y de todos, comenzaría una nueva vida, donde no cometería los mismos errores…

* * *

Hinata había terminado de contar el engaño que le había hecho Kiba, se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y las chicas trataban de calmarla, los varones quedaron el silencio, a excepción de Naruto y Rock Lee que planeaban ir a matar al chico perro.

-Hinata- dijo Shino mientras se acercaba y le tendía el mensaje que Kiba había enviado al celular de el con la intención de que ella lo leyera.

La Hyuga miro dudosa el celular pero decidió tomarlo.

_Hinata:_

_Sé que me estarás odiando, y no te culpo, pero necesito que sepas que me arrepiento, sé que esto no arreglará las cosas y no volveremos a ser lo mismo, lo se y realmente lo siento, a partir de ahora prometo desaparecer de tu vida, comienza una nueva, con un chico al que realmente ames y que te cuide como yo no supe hacerlo, que te respete y te quiera… ojala me perdones, al menos un poco, solo con eso me sentiría feliz._

_Espero que tu vida este llena de felicidad a partir de ahora._

_Kiba._

Hinata lloró, pero ya no sabía si de tristeza o de felicidad… tal vez Kiba, a pesar, de todo tenía razón, _comenzaría una nueva vida, con alguien que sepa respetarla y amarla y, a pesar de todo, perdonaría a Kiba…_

-¿ya estas mejor?- preguntaron todos a unísono, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

-hai-contento Hinata, asintiendo con la cabeza…

-¡pues entonces iremos a Ichiraku- ramen a comer!- dijo Naruto con su pose de superhéroe- !a festejar el regreso de nuestra amiga Hina-chan¡-gritó el hiperactivo rubio.

-Hai- asintieron todos mientras salían de la casa de la Yamanaka.

_Pero por sobre todo, jamás se separaría de ellos, de sus amigos, por que ellos siempre estaría para ella, jamás la defraudarían, jamás, por que eran eso "sus" amigos, solo de ella y de nadie más._

* * *

**_HOla pues si, algo raro el capi no? :p en fin, para los fans de Kiba, no se enojen no tengo nada contra el solo que bueno por alguna razón se me ocurrió que el podría haber engañado a Hinata con alguien (llamado señora X) y bueno nada solo eso jeje, en fin, también puse a Naruto con Sakura porque bueno, perdí una apuesta y tuve que ponerlos como pareja XD pero bueno no se creo que la idea principal del fics esta bien, pero acepto de todo, desde criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc..._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y con lo que quería demostrar en este fics, es que podrás tener el novio más lindo del mundo y lo que sea, pero los que realmente estarán allí serán tus amigos y familiares, por que ellos estarán todo el tiempo con tigo, para bien o para mal..._**

**_besos_**

**_kira-chan:P_**


End file.
